


Day 5 - Bartender AU

by AislinMarue



Series: 30 Day Cheesy Trope Challenge - Cockles - Jensen Ackles/Misha Collins [5]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Actor!Misha, Bartender!Jensen, Cockles, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-05
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-18 09:12:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5920621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AislinMarue/pseuds/AislinMarue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen meets a man who's had a really shitty day. After that, both of their days take an unexpected turn for the better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 5 - Bartender AU

**Author's Note:**

> Figured you guys were due for some porn since the last entries in the challenge haven't had any. Enjoy! ;)

The man who walked into Jensen's bar looked like he'd had the shitty day to end all shitty days. One look at those dejected blue eyes and slumped shoulders told the Texan all he needed to know. Something strong, start a tab and stick close.

The man took a seat at the bar and Jensen nodded in greeting to his new customer. “What’ll it be?” He was already reaching for a glass.

“Something strong enough that I can forget the last six or so hours of my life.” The man ran a hand through dark brown hair that was already unruly, only making it worse.

“Bad day?” He poured some whiskey into the glass and slid it over to the newcomer.

“Understatement.” He downed the contents of the glass, wincing and coughing a bit. Then he passed it back to Jensen who refilled it.

“Partner troubles?” Jensen considered himself a pretty open-minded guy despite what others thought. He didn't care to assume about a stranger’s private life or lifestyle.

“No partner to have trouble with.” The guy shrugged and sipped at the whiskey that time.

“Gotcha. Want to talk about it?” Jensen set the bottle down, watching the other man.

“Blew an audition I really couldn't afford to fuck up.” He sighed and took a bigger sip of whiskey.

“Ouch. Actor, huh?”

“Trying to be. Had an audition for this new show coming out next year. Really needed that part…” The man lowered his gaze, a sigh escaping. “They said I was too serious. I'm an actor. I can be whatever the hell they need me to be.”

“I'm sorry, man. That's rough.” He offered a hand to the stranger. “Jensen.”

“Misha.” Misha shook Jensen's hand and he was surprised. He had worker’s hands. He'd thought the skin would be soft and smooth, but he'd been mistaken.

“Nice to meet you. Do you want me to start you a tab?”

Misha nodded and took his hand back, sipping from his glass of whiskey again. “Think I'll switch to beer after this though.”

“You got it. Bottle or tap?” Jensen leaned back, ready to grab whatever the man asked for.

“Doesn't matter. Whatever's easier for you.” Misha shrugged and Jensen hated that sad look on his face. He looked like a guy who should always be smiling.

“You're the one that had the shitty day, man. I don't mind going the extra mile to try to make it a little better.” Jensen grabbed a glass and filled it with some of their best beer on tap. He put it down on a coaster in front of Misha. “On the house.”

Misha looked surprised, but Jensen's actions had the desired effect. He actually smiled a little bit. “Thank you.”

“No problem. You picked a good time to come in actually. We don't get busy for another couple hours or so.” Jensen grabbed a cloth and wiped down the bar top.

“Hey, at least I did something right today then.” Misha's laugh had no humor in it.

Jensen paused what he was doing and shook his head as he retrieved Misha's empty whiskey glass when he was done. He put it in with the dirty dishes. “Don't be so hard on yourself. That's only going to make you feel worse.”

“Sorry. Guess it's true when people say you are your own worst critic.” Misha shrugged and switched to his beer. “Wow. This is really good…”

“Yep. One of my personal favorites. Not too strong and really good flavor.” Jensen started washing some of the dirty glasses so he could refill his shelf of clean ones before business started picking up.

Misha let him go about his work, silently sipping from his beer, but it was clear the actor was deep in thought. Jensen was almost done with the dishes by the time Misha spoke up again.

“Can I ask if you prefer men or women?” The question was quietly asked, but it had Jensen pausing in the act of drying the glasses. He looked at Misha, gauging his reaction.

“Honestly? Both. Though it isn't necessarily something I broadcast.” He shrugged as he put the clean glasses away.

“I'm sorry if it's an awkward or uncomfortable topic. I just… I'm having a hard time not staring at you.” He blushed a bit as he admitted that and Jensen felt his own cheeks heat up a bit.

“No, it's fine. I don't hide it. I'm just not talkative about it.” Jensen looked at Misha and, yeah, he definitely liked what he saw. Those eyes for one. And that mouth? Damn. The whole package was really damn nice from what he could tell. So what the hell, he thought to himself. “My break is in about a half an hour.”

That new information had Misha's eyes widening slightly before he quickly nodded. “Right. I can wait.” He went back to drinking his beer while Jensen saw to the other customers that came in.

The following thirty-five minutes seemed to take forever in Jensen's viewpoint, but Ty finally came out of the storeroom to relieve him and he was free. He shared a brief glance with Misha and headed for the back door, knowing Misha would follow shortly after.

His truck was off to the side of the parking lot, away from all the other cars that were there. He walked toward it, hearing Misha's footsteps behind him just a few seconds later. Jensen stopped on the passenger side of his truck that was facing the neighboring restaurant. There were no windows or exits for that building in view so it afforded them a modicum of privacy.

Misha stopped in front of him and he looked a little nervous. “I don't usually do stuff like this honestly.”

Jensen shook his head. “Neither do I. This is where I work, after all.”

“Then why now? Why me?” Misha tilted his head a bit.

“Maybe I think you're worth the risk.” Jensen stepped up to him, slipping an arm slowly around his waist. He was trying to give Misha enough time and opportunity to pull away if the actor chose to.

Misha didn't pull away, however. Instead, he leaned in, his arms sliding around Jensen's neck so he could press their lips together. The kiss was sweet at first. They explored each other's mouths softly, hands sliding into hair, bodies pressing together. Jensen loved it.

Then something shifted. He couldn't explain what. But he suddenly found his back pressed to the side of his truck and Misha's mouth was moving against his hungrily, eliciting a surprised moan from him as he returned the kiss.

Hands fisted in hair and clothes, moans escaped and Jensen let himself go. He kissed Misha deeply as he felt the actor’s thigh slip between his own. His hips shifted to grind his steadily hardening cock against it and Misha bucked his own hips in response.

“Fuck…” Misha groaned when they finally had to part for air. His hands moved down to Jensen's belt and unbuckled it quickly before moving onto his jeans.

One moment, Jensen was looking at Misha. Then he blinked and Misha was down on his knees, enveloping Jensen's cock in the wet heat of his mouth. His knees almost buckled and he had to scramble to hold onto his truck so he'd stay upright. “Shit!”

Misha didn't give him time to adjust or process. He started bobbing his head up and down, taking all of Jensen's length inside of his mouth. He could feel the head of his cock hitting the back of Misha's throat.

Jensen let his head fall back against the passenger door’s window and moaned, his fingers threading through the soft strands of Misha's hair. It was so difficult to keep his hips still. All he wanted was to just let go and fuck that amazing mouth until he came down Misha's throat.

Misha seemed content with doing all the work though. He had his hands on Jensen's hips, holding him in place as he sucked him off. Jensen almost saw stars when Misha groaned around his cock.

All too soon he felt that familiar heat pooling in his gut and groaned. “Fuck, Misha… I'm close…” He was proud he managed the warning at least, but Misha didn't seem to want to heed it. He swallowed around Jensen's cock and moved his head faster, lips sliding up and down the shaft.

His vision went white when he came, feeling himself spilling his release down Misha's throat. The actor took it all and Jensen slumped against his truck, panting breathlessly. His legs felt like jelly, but overall, he felt amazing.

“Damn…” he panted, looking down at Misha.

Misha licked his lips and grinned, getting to his feet. His cock was hard in his pants still, but he seemed in no hurry to do anything about it.

“What about you?” Jensen asked, shifting to straighten as his legs became steadier.

“How about you return the favor after you get off work, cowboy?” Misha leaned in and kissed him. Jensen could taste himself and it made him shiver.

“I could definitely do that,” Jensen murmured against his lips before stealing another kiss. “Meet me out here in two hours? We could go back to my place…”

“Sounds perfect. I'll be here.” The actor grinned at him and stepped back, pulling keys out of his pocket. “See you soon. And thanks. You made a shitty day into a fantastic one for me. Didn't think anyone could pull that off.”

Jensen smiled. “My pleasure. See you soon.” He winked at Misha after fixing his clothes then headed back into the bar.

He was smiling for the rest of his shift. 


End file.
